Legendary Chosen Taming Warriors
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Cross between 02, 03, and 04. What happens when new enemies appear... and old ones resurface? The Celestial Angels are forced to bring together 4 groups of DigiDestined! The Chosen Children of the Crests, The Chosen Children of the DigiMentals, The Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors all come together for a battle for the Digi-History Books! Rated T cause of possible cursing.
1. Prologue: The Call

**New story!**

**This story has no connection to any other Digimon story I have done. I shall post everyone's ages at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue: Calling DigiDestined<em>

* * *

><p><em>Six years ago Myotismon was destroyed<em>

_Three years ago Lucemon was destroyed_

_Two years ago MaloMyotismon was destroyed_

_A year ago… the D-reaper was defeated_

* * *

><p>"The Chosen Children, The Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors..." the voice of Ophanimon spoke, "I didn't think they'd all have to be called to the Sector of File..."<p>

"It was not to be expected, Ophanimon." spoke Cherubimon, "I don't want to do this as much as you do. But it is needed, I'm afraid."

"Shibuya, Odaiba, Tamachi, Shinjuku, Fukuoka... They are scattered everywhere." spoke Seraphimon, "We must be careful. Ryo Akiyama does not remember Ken Ichijouji, so that will pose a problem."

"We know. But this is needed for the protection of both our worlds. Real and Digital." Ophanimon said, "I just hope the warriors will listen… Seraphimon, please contact the Chosen Children, and Cherubimon, contact the Tamers."

Seraphimon and Cherubimon appear to nod.

_"Legendary Warriors…"_

_"Chosen Children…"_

_"Tamers…."_

_"You are all needed once again."_

* * *

><p><em>(Chosen Children)<em>

**Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya: 16**

**Sora Takenouchi: 17**

**Yamato 'Matt' Ishida: 16**

**Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi: 14**

**Mimi Tachikawa: 14**

**Joe Kido: 18**

**Takeru 'TK' Takaishi: 13**

**Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya: 13**

**Davis Motomiya: 13**

**Yolei Inoue: 14**

**Cody Hida: 11**

**Ken Ichijouji: 13**

_(Tamers)_

**Takato Matsuki: 11**

**Henry Wong: 12**

**Rika Nonoka: 11**

**Jeri Katou: 11**

**Ryo Akiyama: 15**

**Kazu Shioda: 11**

**Suzie Wong: 8**

**Ai and Mako: 5(these two shall only be mentioned by Impmon)**

_(Legendary Warriors)_

**Takuya Kanbara: 13**

**Koji Minamoto: 13**

**Kouichi Kimura: 13**

**Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto: 13**

**Junpei "JP' Shibayama: 14**

**Tomoki "Tommy' Himi: 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Each DigiDestined Season is from a certain sector. <strong>

**Sector Names: **

**Sector File(01 and 02 sector)**

**Sector Monster Maker(03 Sector)**

**Sector Celestial(04 Sector)**

**However, all the DigiDestined come from the same Japan. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Return! To the Digital World!

**Chapter 1: Time to save the world again!**

Takato had never been so happy.

It had been a year since the D-reaper was defeated; and a few months since he had found a path to the Digital World within the hole Guilmon had dug. Since then… the Digimon; His and his friends' partners, had all returned. Normally, they were in their 'rookie' forms; Even Cyberdramon! The only exception was MarineAngemon.

Impmon was rarely seen with his tamers, though… Given that he didn't want his tamers in danger. Instead, he was normally with Jeri, acting like her digimon when Calumon was playing with Suzie or something. Impmon never lived with a human though.

Takato and Guilmon were actually walking to their hideout; a little treehouse that had mainly been built by Ryo and Monodramon, who was Cyberdramon rookie. Ryo had a lot of time on his hands; Apparently he was a computer genius! So much so, he was taking his schooling online!

Okay, maybe that had nothing to do with it… but still! The Legendary Tamer was such an enigma…

"Gogglehead! Get your head outta the clouds!"

"Huh?" Oh… it was Rika.  
>"Why were you daydreaming, Takato?" Renamon - Rika's partner- asked.<p>

"I wasn't. I was just thinking!" Takato said.

"Thinking? About what?" Rika asked.

"Nothing important!"

"If you say so…"

Takato didn't realize he had arrived at the hideout already! He looked around at who was here.

Ryo and Monodramon…

Impmon, who actually uses the hideout as a home, as he didn't want Ai and Mako to get hurt.

Rika and Renamon, of course.

Jeri and Calumon…

Henry, Suzie, Lopmon, and Terriermon...

And Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"Hey… where's Kazu and Guardromon?"

"I have no idea." Kenta answered. Takato frowned,

"This is odd… Kazu and Guardromon always come here with Kenta and MarineAngemon…" said the gogglehead.

"Chumley!" came Kazu's voice. He seemed pretty freaked…

The brunette and machine digimon rushed into the hideout… running over Ryo and Monodramon very comically while doing so.

"Gah!" Ryo yelped.

"Ah! Sorry Ryo!" Kazu quickly apologized.

"Its… fine, Kazu…" Ryo's foot twitched. Everyone there laughed at the fifteen year old's misfortune.

After the laughter faded, Takato turned to his friend.

"Kazu, why did you look so freaked?"

"Oh! That's right! Check your D-arcs, guys!" Kazu said.

"Okay…"

Everyone -Minus Mr. Trampled- checked their D-arcs.

"W-what…?"

"What is this?"

"_Tamers. You are needed again." _

"That… sounds like a Cherubimon…." Ryo said, still twitching on the ground from getting trampled. Takato helped Ryo up, while Guilmon helped up Monodramon.

"A Cherubimon?" questioned Henry.

"Yeah. He's one of the Celestial Angel Digimon, and Lopmon's mega digivolution." Ryo explained.

"Really?" asked Suzie, though her 'R' came out as 'W'. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah." the Legendary Tamer grinned. Suzie began to cheer, now knowing her partner was going to be a Celestial Angel one day, even though she had no idea what it was. Henry ended up stopping her.

"We're needed again?" questioned the older Wong.

"Seems like it." Takato answered, "Let's head out."

The rest of the group -Even Impmon- nodded.

"I'm not gonna get Ai and Mako-" began the imp.

"We know." Takato said, "You can digivolve into mega by yourself anyway."

"Then let's go, Tamers." Impmon said, walking to Jeri and Calumon.

"Yeah!"

The Tamers began their trek to Guilmon's hole. If a Celestial called for their help, then it must be serious. They didn't have time to deal, argue, and whatever with their parents!

At least… that was Ryo Akiyama's reasoning.

* * *

><p>Takuya was running, running running!<p>

He was playing soccer, three on three, with Koji, Kouichi, JP, Zoe, and Tommy. Koji, Kouichi, and JP were one team, while he, Zoe, and Tommy were the other. JP and Zoe were the goalies, while Koji, Kouichi, himself, and Tommy were those actually running around. The score was 2-3, with Takuya's team in the lead of course.

But just barely. He was amazed at the twins' teamwork. Freakin' freaky super-twin-telepathy thing!

Wait! The ball was coming towards him! He moved to kick it back to Tommy, when a loud noise came from everyone's pockets, except Kouichi's.

"_You are all needed again, Legendary Warriors…" _

"Ophanimon!"

Everyone, except for Kouichi, pulled out their cell phones. The phones immediately turned into their D-tectors, Koji's splitting into two, one floating to Kouichi.

"_Hurry. To Shibuya station. Are you ready to fight again?"_

"We are." Takuya said with determination, "C'mon guys!"

The Legendary Warriors all ran off, while Koji and Takuya checking to make sure all the spirits were on their side again.

Confirmed.

Steel and Water into Light.

Earth and Wood into Fire.

Quickly, they made their way into Shibuya station, past the Stairs of Doom, the place that was instrumental in Kouichi's near-death experience, and into the Elevator of Fate.

Down, down, down, down… Minutes felt like seconds, and soon they were in the familiar station, full of trailmon.

They were happy to see their trailmon friend, Angler,

"'ello, my friends!" Angler greeted, "Nice to see you again! Are you all ready?"

"Yeah." Zoe answered for the group.

"Then get on, get on!" The Warriors did so, and readied themselves for the ride.

_Ophanimon… we're coming. _Takuya thought.

* * *

><p>Kari and Gatomon had gone with TK, Patamon, Matt, and Gabumon to the Tokyo TV station, with hopes of speaking with Wizardmon.<p>

Gatomon had gotten a weird feeling, and it became overwhelming after a voice asked all the digidestined -even the veterans like Tai and Matt- to return to the Digital World.

She hoped she could talk with him… He knew a lot.

She was frozen when she heard a voice, ringing through her mind.

"_Kari…" _

"W-Wizardmon!" Kari yelped, running forward, Gatomon following.

"W-Wait up!" the blonde brothers followed close behind the youngest Kamiya.

"_Gatomon… Kari….!" _

Wizardmon was calling for them! The Light Chosen ran as fast as they could in a building.

"Wizardmon!"

Kari looked around for the shadow, and soon spotted it. After a minute, Wizardmon appeared.

"_You came for information…. didn't you?" _asked Wizardmon. Kari nodded.

"Mhm."

"_I can give you one better… Kari, your digivice?" _

Kari held out her D-3. Slowly, the deleted champion 'touched' it, and was absorbed.

"W-Wizardmon?" Kari gasped.

"_I'll be within your digivice… should you ask, I shall answer, Kari."_

Gatomon smiled, "Thank you, Wizardmon."

Both Lights could sense that Wizardmon was smiling.

"Let's get going. Tai's waiting for us at home." Kari said, "Its time to save the Digital World again, Gatomon."

"I know! Its the third time! This kitty needs more rest…"

"Its been two years since we defeated MaloMyotismon, Gatomon. We had plenty of relaxation!" Kari chuckled.

"Guess you're right… let's get going."

Light, Hope, and Friendship left the TV station, Wizardmon's data in tow.


End file.
